


these slow hands

by jessicamiriamdrew



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Domestic smut, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/pseuds/jessicamiriamdrew
Summary: “Good thing your collar is so high,” Sakura murmurs, pulling Ino back against her, pausing Ino in her quest to get ready. She knows that Ino’s neck under her top is covered in bite marks.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	these slow hands

**Author's Note:**

> should be clear in the fic, but sakura and ino are absolutely, three hundred percent adults.
> 
> this is technically for the kinktober prompt biting but it turned into something else that's smutty but not super kinky. hope you enjoy anyway!

“Good thing your collar is so high,” Sakura murmurs, pulling Ino back against her, pausing Ino in her quest to get ready. She knows that Ino’s neck under her top is covered in bite marks. 

It’s rare that she gets to take her time with Ino, to unravel any high strung tendencies until Ino is breathless.

“If only my girlfriend was a Sannin level medinin,” Ino says, “and able to heal bruises.”

Her hands slide under Ino’s top, gentle as she touches.

“Sakura,” Ino breathes, voice pitching high as Sakura’s hand moves further up.

She shifts to put her right hand on Ino’s hip, keeping her in place. Her left hand keeps stroking bare skin, until her fingers reach up to trace over Ino’s nipples. 

It’s not an exaggeration to say she would kill to keep Ino safe, in her arms, long hair flowing over Sakura’s shoulders.

But the war is long over, and Ino’s only injuries are the bite marks Sakura lavished on her.

Sakura’s hands are precise; she knows the ways to scratch her nails across Ino’s chest to get her to moan. She slides her other hand under Ino’s skirt, grinning as Ino jerks against her.

“Don’t you have work today?” Ino’s hands are empty, and Sakura moves the two of them the few steps to the wall so that Ino can splay her hands against it.

Her hand glides up Ino’s leg, and Sakura pinches a nipple right as her fingers dip into Ino’s underwear. Ino keens, her forehead dropping to rest on the wall.

“I do,” Sakura says, “but, god, Ino, you’re already so wet for me.” She can feel Ino’s wetness without even spreading her, and the knowledge that she’s the one causing this still makes Sakura feel as powerful as it did the first time they slept together. 

“Are you going to do anything about it?” Ino snaps, trying to grind against Sakura’s hand.

She moves her other hand to hike up Ino’s skirt entirely, giving her more leverage. She lets her fingers move deeper and Ino swears.

Sakura bites Ino’s neck above her collar, and shifts her fingers to rub Ino’s clit.

Some days she drags this out, edging Ino until Ino begs so sweetly. But she does have work today, and she is thinking about asking Ino to shower with her.

She pushes a sliver of chakra into her fingers and strokes Ino’s clit hard. It’s a few minutes of ragged breathing and directions for where to touch before Ino is coming. Sakura knows her body, knows to make her fingers featherlight so that Ino can chase all the pleasure.

Ino moves away when it’s too much, turning to face Sakura and kiss her. 

“I want to taste you,” Ino says. “So you should take a half day.”

Her chakra pathways spark in anticipation. They’ll definitely need that shower later.

**Author's Note:**

> title from slow hands by niall horan. it's just a good mood song.
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at the same username!


End file.
